Fancy Footwork
( ) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2007 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 162 |kcal = |dura = 3:18 |nowc = Footwork |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais Celine Rotsenhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0847.png |perf = William Domiquinhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0848.png |from = album }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with lumpy dark purple hair in a bun and sideburns. He wears a yellow shower cap and a pink and purple bathrobe at the beginning and end. When the song kicks, his outfit is turned into a hot pink plaid tuxedo with yellow accents, cyan long sleeve undershirt, a black bowtie, hot pink plaid pants with yellow lines on the side and converse high top cyan sneakers with white laces and soles. He also wears a pair of purple circular sunglasses. He has a yellow outline. Background The background takes place in a bathroom with a shower, rubber duckie, and hamper full of clothes on the left; a mirror and sink in the center; and a toilet, window, and robe on the right. There are three rugs on the floor. When the song starts, the bathroom is replaced with a studio with flashing lights on it. During the chorus, bubbles appear and change the background to three mini-stages, two with yellow lights and one with a blue light. A single frame with lights surrounding it appear on the wall before the chorus. Before the end, lights shaped like rubber duckies appear, as well as a single orange disco ball duck. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shoot out your arm and point at the screen. Gold Move 2: Swing both your arms towards your back and bend back. Footwork gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Footwork gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Footwork gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Footwork gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey, Handsome! Trivia *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *At the beginning of the song, the inside of the coach s bathrobe sleeve glitches to white. *'' '' was initially playable in the demo, but it was later replaced by Talk due to a glitch. *Playing three times in unlocks the Never Can Say Goodbye roller skates sticker. *Three pictograms are named after the game . *There are placeholders for two additional coach selection images in the files of the song in .File:Footwork trio.png Gallery Game Files Footwork cover generic.png|''Fancy Footwork'' Footwork cover albumcoach.png| album coach Footwork albumbkg.png| album background Footwork banner bkg.png| menu banner footwork_map_bkg.png| map background Footwork ava.png|Avatar Footwork golden ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Footwork jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Footwork jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Footwork_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Footwork jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th gen, Camera) Others Fancyfootwork thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fancyfootwork thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Footwork coach 2.png|Placeholder coach for P2 Footwork coach 3.png|Placeholder coach for P3 footwork robe glitch.PNG|Robe glitch Videos Official Music Video 'Fancy Footwork' Chromeo OFFICIAL VIDEO Teasers Fancy Footwork - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fancy Footwork - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fancy Footwork-Chromeo Just Dance 2020 (Flo_Gaming) Fancy Footwork - Just Dance 2020 (Demo) References Site Nagivation tr:Fancy Footwork Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:William Domiquin Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs from Demo Versions